Words-Play (Hi! Hallo!)
by ArcSa Reiyu
Summary: Cinta mereka tanpa suara. Hanya kata-kata di atas kertas yang membuatnya jadi nyata/Warning: AU, BL, OC, OOC, dll/"Ayah dan Papa... uh –gross..."


Di mulai dari hari itu. Dengan sebuah kata 'Hallo' di atas kertas kuning mini di atas meja belajarnya. Ketika dia akhirnya menatap sebentar rambut pirang yang menyembul dari balik selimut di samping tempat tidurnya.

Hari itu, Akashi Seijuuro tersenyum tipis, mengambil pulpen merah di kotak pensilnya dan menulis di balik kertas.

'Apa?'

Berbekal kata-kata itu, mereka memulai semuanya.

.

.

[**ONE SHOT**]

Words-Play (Hi! Hallo!)

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: BL, crack pairing, OC, OOC, AU, misstypo(s), dll

* * *

><p>Punya teman sekamar di asrama bukan pilihan yang mau diambil Akashi kalau dia punya pilihan lain. Naasnya, tidak ada pilihan lain yang bisa dipilihnya saat itu. Dua belas tahun lalu di Universitas Teiko yang dicap nomor satu seantero jepang dan 10 besar di internasional.<p>

Sekali lagi, kalau boleh memilih, Akashi akan langsung menentukan kamar untuk sendiri supaya dia punya 'quality time' untuk pribadi tanpa ganggu gugat orang lain setelah lelah dan berkutat dengan tugas kuliah. Siapa juga yang tidak lelah atau bosan setelah mendengar cuap dosen di depan kelas dan mondar-mandir pindah kelas di lahan universitas yang luar biasa luas?

Akashi, setidak normal apapun mentalnya pernah dikatakan orang dulu waktu SMA, adalah manusia yang punya batas wajar kelelahan.

"Nama teman sekamarmu Kise Ryouta, fakultas bahasa dan seni." Itu yang dikatakan bagian administrasi ketika Akashi mengurusi kepindahannya di asrama mewah milik Universitas Teiko.

Pemuda itu mengerut kening tidak suka. Setelahnya, dia tidak berkata apa-apa dan langsung pergi dari sana.

Lalu yang ada dipikirannya hanya satu. Bagaimana membuat kamar dalam asrama itu jadi miliknya. Dan tak perlu waktu lama, Akashi sudah membuat beberapa rencana.

Membuat teman sekamarnya itu sadar diri dan pindah kamar atas keinginan sendiri.

_Membuat _teman sekamarnya pindah secara _paksa_.

Mengeluarkan teman sekamarnya itu dari universitas kalau berani macam-macam.

.

.

Impresi pertama adalah hal terpenting ketika bertemu orang baru. Begitu pun sebaliknya, menentukan orang dengan cara tercepat adalah menganalisa impresi pertama yang diberikan orang lain padanya.

Maka itu, penilaian Akashi tentang teman sekamaranya ini, berisik. Mereka tidak akan cocok.

"Hai! Aku Kise Ryouta, salam kenal-ssu!" –dan itu final. Mutlak buatnya yang selalu benar dan tidak pernah salah.

Katakan saja dirinya arogan. Akashi tidak peduli. Itu fakta yang memang sudah hidup bersamanya. Akashi Seijuuro tidak pernah salah dan selalu benar. Tidak ada kata melesat atau buruknya lagi, salah. Itu kata laknat dan haram yang tidak akan pernah disebut dalam kamusnya.

"Minggir, kau menggangguku." Akashi sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk membuat relasi dengan orang itu dan seketika tekadnya bulat untuk mendepak si pirang dari kamar _miliknya._

"Eh?" si pirang itu membeku di depannya. Senyumnya berubah canggung, "_Sumimasen_ –maaf –" katanya dalam gumaman.

Akashi menatap rendah pemuda itu. Lewat begitu saja sambil berbisik: "Jangan ganggu aku atau kubuat hidupmu jadi neraka."

Itulah pertemuan mereka dengan kata-kata. Semenjak itupula, si pirang Kise hanya menatapnya sambil sesekali tersenyum canggung lalu menjauh.

.

Cerita lama mereka dua belas tahun lalu.

.

* * *

><p>Kamar gelap itu disusupi cahaya matahari dari sela kain tipis yang tidak rapat. Menyerang bersamaan ke satu arah. Wajah lelap si pemilik rumah yang tanpa perlindungan.<p>

" –keh," pria itu mendumal pelan sebelum memaksa dua matanya terbuka. Dua permata beda warna yang langsung menyambut hangat dunia dengan dingin es dalam dirinya.

Akashi duduk menengok ke samping kiri dan mendapati bantal rapi dengan guling tak tersentuh.

Ditinggal bersama sebuah kertas putih dan beberapa kata.

'Selamat pagi, selamat belajar'

Satu hal yang Seijuuro tahu, semalam itu ilusi.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Dua belas tahun lalu, di tengah malam natal, Akashi pernah melihat teman sekamarnya duduk di atas kasur dengan kanvas kosong dan beberapa cat warna. Tidak ada palet atau kuas di sekitar sana. Hanya sebuah kasur, dilapisi seprai, diduduki manusia berambut pirang memegang kanvas, serta cat minyak yang tidak beratur di sekitarnya.

Sekali itu, Akashi bertanya dan meragukan pendapatnya sendiri. Apa universitas ini benar-benar nomor satu di Jepang? Kalau iya, bagaimana bisa mereka menempatkan anak seni yang terbiasa kotor dan berisik bersamanya yang anak asuh jurusan HI yang butuh ketenangan untuk membaca dan menganalisa?

Entahlah. Akashi memilih acuh dan menghampiri meja belajarnya.

Setengah jam kemudian, yang dia ingat, si pirang itu sudah lelap dengan kanvas berisi ditaruh di sisi tempat tidurnya.

'Salam Hangat, Selamat Belajar' –judul lukisan itu menyambut matanya.

Akashi termangu diam dan terpesona pada warna lembut di dalam sana.

.

.

Setahun tinggal bersama dalam satu kamar, Akashi tidak pernah bicara dengan si pirang yang teman sekamarnya itu. Percayalah, mereka hanya sesekali bertatap muka lalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Si pirang itu dengan kanvas dan beberapa novel. Akashi dengan buku modul dan karya tulisnya.

Mereka nyaris tidak pernah bicara. Kalaupun ada perlu sesuatu, mereka melakukan segala sesuatunya sendiri. Tanpa ada bahasa tubuh atau apapun. Semuanya seperti sudah ter-_set_ paten. Aturan kasat mata yang sudah mereka pahami sejak awal.

"Linguistik." Sekali, si pirang itu suka bergumam agak keras sambil mencatat di buku kecilnya.

hal-hal kecil yang tidak pernah luput dari mata tajam Akashi.

Mereka tidak pernah bicara, dan Akashi –sebagai si pembuat peraturun –juga tidak memutuskan untuk bertanya.

Jadi semuanya berlalu begitu saja.

Sampai semester berikutnya. Fakta yang membuat Akashi harus berpikir lama dan kembali mengintrogasi tiap detail dari si pirang Kise yang teman sekamarnya.

Pemuda yang selama ini dikiranya bergelut dalam seni lukis ternyata terjun dalam dunia sastra.

"Akashi, ini Kise Ryouta. Dia akan jadi ketua humas untuk event kita kali ini. Perkenalkan dirimu Kise!"

"Ano, hai lagi... kurasa? Aku dari jurusan sastra Inggris. Mohon bantuannya."

Menyedihkan.

Akashi tercengang dibalik poker facenya. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia, salah dalam jangka waktu lama. Harga dirinya tercoreng. Kamusnya ternodai. Dan itu salah mahluk pirang di depannya.

.

.

Kise Ryouta, angkatan 48, _department of language and literature, _jurusan sastra Inggris. Fokus bidang studi, linguistik. Anak terakhir dari tiga bersaudara. Model sampai kelas dua SMA dan terkenal di kalangan para gadis. Hobi melukis dan membaca. Benci kata sepi dan cenderung bergabung dengan keramaian. Novel kesukaan tergantung pada mood. Jumlah buku yang pernah dipinjam di perpustakaan kampus sebanyak 484 dalam satu tahun lima bulan, dengan prioritas utama dibagian novel dan tata bahasa. Data lain prihal orang tua dan riwayat pendidikan diblokir oleh universitas.

Begini, Akashi baru kembali menganggap univertas Teiko cukup patut diacungi jempol. Databasenya susah ditembus.

Lalu berhubung dengan si objek data, Akashi hanya diam di depan layar laptopnya. Berulang kali membaca tiap detailnya lalu melirik si pirang yang memunggunginya sambil membaca –lagi-lagi –novel.

Mereka masih belum bicara. Bahkan memandang pun nyaris tidak pernah untuk semester ini.

"Kau harusnya masuk seni lukis." Tapi entah kenapa kalimat itu tercetus tanpa dipikir ulang dari mulutnya. Akashi menyumpah dalam hatinya dan mengutuk saraf otaknya yang tidak bekerja sesuai keinginan.

Gerakan si pirang berhenti. Pemuda itu menengok perlahan dengan pandangan heran. Canggung, ia mencoba duduk dan menatap Akashi.

"Em, -Aku, tidak lolos waktu ujian praktek," katanya sambil tersenyum canggung.

Kini, Akashi yang terdiam. Dia melirik tumpukan-lukisan layak-jual-dengan-harga-tinggi yang teronggok dekat tempat tidur.

"Kau menyianyiakan kemampuanmu," balas Akashi merendahkan.

Namun Kise tetap bertahan dengan senyuman dan menjawab, "Tidak ada hal yang sia-sia, Akashi-kun."

Setelah itu, mereka kembali jadi orang asing yang saling tidak peduli.

.

* * *

><p>Pagi itu, harum roti bakar selai stroberi tersebar di dapur minimalisnya. Di atas meja bundar warna putih, sarapannya menunggu dengan sebuah kata harian dibentuk di atasnya.<p>

'Miss u'

Akashi tersenyum. Duduk, lalu memandang roti bakar di depannya lama. Kemudian pria itu akan melihat handphonenya dan melihat sosok pirang di wallpaper sembari mengucapkan 'ittadakimasu'

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ada masa ketika tiap orang harus menyerah. Akashi juga terlibat dalam masa itu. Tidak seperti yang tiap hari ia pikirkan, masa itu akhirnya datang.

Semua dimulai waktu itu. Minggu pertama keabsenan Kise di kamar mereka.

_Kamarku._

Tapi ketidakhadiran si pirang yang diharapkannya malah menjadi kekosongan aneh yang janggal dalam dirinya.

Ada kesan ganjil yang membuatnya tidak nyaman tiap kali masuk ke kamar dan tidak menemukan sosok kepala pirang Kise yang selalu datang lebih awal dalam kamarnya. Sosok yang biasanya duduk di atas kasur sambil mengusap cat di atas kanvas dengan jemarinya.

Kesan aneh yang membuat kamar itu seakan bukan miliknya.

.

Karena Kise Ryouta tidak di sana.

.

Perasaan hampa di suatu sisi ketika ia melihat ke samping tempat tidur dan tidak menemukan wujud si pirang terlelap bersama novel hardcover dalam dekapan.

Pun walau begitu, Akashi tentu saja diam dan memendam. Dia tidak akan sudi menjilat ludahnya sendiri dan mengatakan kalau dia butuh kehadiran si pirang itu.

Walau cuma sekedar _pajangan_ penghias kamarnya. Mustahil. Akashi tidak akan pernah mengakuinya.

"Kise Ryouta."

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah empat semester berlalu, Akashi mengucap nama itu atas kemauannya sendiri. Tanpa sadar, ia jadi berharap...

Berharap si pemilik nama muncul dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

Besoknya, sore sekitar jam enam ketika jam terakhirnya selesai, Akashi kembali ke kamarnya dan menemukan si pirang sudah kembali. Tidur lelap dalam tungkupan selimut menyisakan helaian pirang.

Akashi membeku sebentar. Raut wajahnya melembut tanpa disuruh. Ia tersenyum kecil, lalu bergerak ke meja belajarnya untuk menata buku dan mengerjakan beberapa tugas yang baru ia dapat.

Di situ, Akashi menemukan sebuah kertas. Bersama shortcake-vanilla toping stroberi dalam bungkus transparan minimalis.

'Hallo :) Selamat Ulang Tahun.'

Si kepala merah itu membisu.

.

.

Baru-baru ini Akashi mendengar kabar burung yang mengusik telinga dan fokusnya.

"Kise-kun ditunangkan!"

"Katanya dia menghamili calonnya itu!"

"Masa? Kise-kun yang itu?! Pasti fitnah!"

_Ya, itu pasti fitnah._

Akashi menggeser bangkunya sedikit menjauh dari kerumunan waita di taman barat universitas yang jadi tempat favorit memanjakan diri dengan warna hijau dan angin semilir. Tempat kesayangan mahasiswa setelah terkurung berjam-jam dalam ruang AC.

Ah ya, yang tadi itu pasti fitnah.

Akashi membaca buku bertebal satu eksemplar di tangannya gerah. Mengutuk mulut wanita-wanita di dekatnya itu kesal. Tahu apa mereka membicarakan si pirang?

"Serius! Apalagi reaksi Kise-kun waktu ditanya itu..."

"EE? Kenapa? Memang reaksi Kise-kun seperti apa?"

_Berisik_.

Andai kekerasan diizinkan di kampus ini, Akashi tidak akan mengelak fakta bahwa dia akan langsung menusuk mulut-mulut berisik di sana dengan guntingnya.

Tahu apa wanita-wanita itu soal si pirang?

Satu tangannya yang berada di atas buku membalik halaman selanjutnya. Setipis kertas bertulis tinta biru lalu ikut tertangkap matanya yang berkedut.

'Rekomendasi novel yang kemarin bagus sekali, thanks.' –seslipan kertas merah di tengah halaman yang tertangkap mata.

Si pemilik buku diam. Lalu membalik kertas itu. Kedut emosi di sudut matanya hilang perlahan bersama dengan tinta yang keluar dari torehan pulpen di tangannya. Suara-suara perempuan itu lenyap dalam sekejapan mata.

'Anytime. Fokuslah pada kuliahmu.'

Dan bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyum tipis.

.

* * *

><p>Ada kala ketika masa berubah, dan perbuhan itu terjadi di luar kuasanya. Akashi mengambil koran di sudut meja ruang tamu sembari meniup uap kopi yang mengepul. Sudut matanya dengan cepat membaca <em>headline <em>yang dicetak paling besar.

'KECELAKAAN BERUNTUN PERSIMPANGAN TOKYO AK –'

Sisa judul ia lewatkan begitu saja. Terlalu _plain_ untuk sebuah _headline_ menurutnya.

Pria yang sekarang bekerja sebagai CEO perusahaan keluarga itu melempar koran tadi ke sofa. Dia berlalu begitu saja ke pintu depan rumah dan membuka sebelah pintu agak lebar.

Akashi bersender di daun pintu yang terbuka. Lalu menatap jalan mulus yang menuntun tiap orang menuju rumahnya.

Kosong.

Seperti sebagain dirinya yang sekarang.

Dia lalu kembali menatap cangkir kopinya. Cairan coklat-hitam pekat beraroma menusuk pemaksimal fungsi mata yang selalu jadi teman di pagi hari. Secangkir kopi untuk menemaninya menanti sesuatu yang tak bisa ia kendalikan.

"Today's weather is rainy as always." Kemudian, pelan-pelan ia meminum kopi dan membuka pintu rumah lebih lebar. Matanya menatap ke arah matahari yang bertengger penuh kuasa di cakrawala.

_Aku selalu menunggu._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Akhir tahun ke-dua mereka bersama dalam kamar luas itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan tahun sebelumnya. Tetap minim bicara, bertatap muka, bahkan dalam gesture gerak. Semuanya masih dalam taraf minim kalau dibandingkan dengan taraf pertemuan orang normal sebagai teman sekamar.

Sekali-kalinya mereka bicara ketika itu, Akashi cuma sekedar berucap "Aku perlu pinjam materimu," dan Kise yang hanya menjawab dengan "Oh, ini," atau menegur, "jangan tidur terlalu malam," begitu.

Selain itu, sisanya hanya dihabiskan dengan tatap mata dan kertas bertulis –itu sebutan Akashi untuk jenis percakapan non-verbal mereka.

'Apa rencanamu di masa depan?'

Malam itu, ketika sedang melakukan tugas resume. Akashi menemukan secarik kertas mini bertulis merah di selipan materinya.

Langsung dilihatnya tempat tidur si pirang yang sekarang tidak berpenghuni. Si pirang itu sedang ada latihan drama kalau Akashi tidak salah ingat.

'Masa depan selalu mengikuti rencanaku.'

.

Tapi apa yang tertulis dua belas tahun lampau tidak sejalan dengan takdir yang terambil langkahnya

.

Bagaimana berawal, Akashi selalu membekukan kenangan itu dalam kepalanya. Awal hubungan meraka yang akhirnya berakhir verbal tanpa keraguan. Waktu Kise Ryouta duduk di pojok kamar dengan kepala terkulai dan mata tanpa nyawa. Waktu dia –Akashi Seijuuro –mendekati sosok suram itu dalam pelan. Waktu mereka sadar, berikutnya, mereka sudah melakukan hal tabu di luar logika.

Kise menatapnya. Mata madu itu dibayangi hantu kerguan ketika melihat wajahnya –yang Akashi yakin –penuh gurat kemenangan. Muncul begitu saja setelah ia berhasil menjamah tubuh si pirang.

Mereka bertatapan. Sama-sama telanjang, bermandi peluh dan hanya ditutupi selimut sampai setengah badan. Tangan pucat Akashi menyentuh helai rambut si pirang perlahan. Jemari tangannya lalu turun, menelusuri garis wajah, menyentuh bibir yang sedikit terbuka lalu menjamah pipi berjejak air mata.

"Kau milikku."

Dulu, Akashi masih tidak paham kenapa kata-kata itu bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Kenapa juga Kise Ryouta ada dalam dekapannya.

"Akashi... –kun..."

Tetapi ketika mendengar Kise menyebut namanya. Semua berubah jelas dalam kepalanya.

Karena dia ingin memiliki pria ini. Karena Kise adalah miliknya. Karena Kise Ryouta...

.

"Revolusioner. Yang merubah dunia tempatku hidup."

.

* * *

><p>.Anak itu menatapnya lalu menunduk.<p>

"Paman, aku mau tinggal dengan paman saja... Sejak Papa meninggal, Mama jadi menyeramkan." Pelan-pelan si kecil mulai terisak. Dengan helai pirang menunduk dan mata takut menatap lantai marmer di rumahnya.

Akashi lagi-lagi jatuh dalam pusara itu. Memilih. Tapi kali ini, dia tahu pasti pilihannya. Dan tidak akan pernah ragu seperti dulu.

Dia adalah Akashi Seijuuro dan Akashi Seijuuro tidak pernah ragu pada pilihannya. Jadi dia menepuk kepala anak itu lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Tentu saja. Mulai sekarang, pindahlah juga nama margamu menjadi Akashi. Kau tanggung jawabku."

Anak itu punya mata madu, rambut pirang dengan senyum cerah. Mirip dengan Kise Ryouta yang pernah jadi _seseorang_ dalam hatinya. Dengan bibir yang agak tipis dan pucat keturunan dari wanita yang dinikahi Kise tujuh tahun lalu.

Tepat 3 bulan setelah hubungan mereka berakhir dan berpisah.

'Aku sayang Akashicchi makanya aku tidak mau dekat-dekat denganmu lagi. Ini demi kebaikan Akashicchi juga, kan? Jadi, sampai jumpa lain waktu dalam keadaan berbeda'

Surat dalam botol bertinta emas itu masih Akashi simpan dalam kamarnya. Surat penolakan Ryouta, padanya.

'Akashicchi akan terus mengejarku kan?'

Dan surat-surat pendek yang mereka gunakan untuk berkomunikasi.

"Benarkah paman?" cicit si kecil membawa nalarnya keluar dari kotak nostalgia.

Akashi tetap mengulum senyumnya kemudian berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan si kecil.

"Ya" tegas dijawabnya pertanya itu. "Mulai sekarang, aku ayahmu."

Dua iris keemasan menatapnya penuh binar bahagia. Mata yang sama yang membawanya dalam pusaran rasa. Akashi termangu dengan bibir yang menolak terkatup.

"A.. ayah." Dan setelah kata itu keluar. Dia tidak punya kuasa menolak ketika air matanya keluar dan tangannya merengkuh anak di depannya.

Putranya.

.

.

Ada kekuatan dalam hal terlemah sekalipun. Bahkan dibalik seulin tulisan sederhana di atas kertas pucat, kata-kata itu mampu memutar balik arus hidupnya dalam sekejap mata

Akashi termenung menatap kertas panjang berisi pesan penuh perasaan. Sebuah surat dari Ryouta untuknya. Surat yang masuk dalam kotak posnya enam tahun lalu ketika sosok anak di atas tempat tidurnya sekarang lahir.

Sebuah harta karun dalam peti hatinya.

.

'Kau pernah bertanya, apakah rasaku padamu sampai sekarang masih sama?

Aku pernah menjawab, aku tidak tahu.

Tetapi Akashicchi, kalau boleh kuungkap lagi sekali waktu, maka akan kujawab pertanyaanmu dengan kata 'selalu'.

Karena nyeri di dada ini terlalu nyata untuk disebut ilusi.

Karena aku masih berharap, kau adalah pasanganku, dan bayi itu adalah putramu.

Aku menamai dia dengan namaku... dan namamu. Seijuuro dan Ryouta...

Aku menamai bayi itu Seita. Sebagai wujud rasa yang tidak pernah jadi nyata antara kita berdua.

Akashicchi, maafkan ke-egoisan-ku dan sebut aku bodoh sesukamu.

Kumohon, ikhlaskan permintaan bodoh ini.

Kumohon, biarkan anak ini hidup sebagai bukti perasaanku yang tidak tersampaikan padamu.

Kumohon, jangan pernah membencinya.

Akashicchi, maafkan aku… atas semuanya.

Akashicchi, terimakasih untuk selama ini.

Dan maafkan aku karena masih mencintaimu.

-Kise Ryouta'

.

Bahkan sebuah surat sependek itu mampu membuatnya meringkuk dingin di malam sepi.

"Kau memang bodoh, idiot, berisik, penakut…. kau memang bodoh, bodoh, dan benar-benar bodoh."

.

Katalah yang mempermainkan mereka dan pilihan yang mendamparkan mereka. Tidak ada kata penyesalan dalam kisah mereka.

Hanya aliran rasa yang terlarang.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Ayah dan Papa... huh –<em>gross..."<em>

Pemuda di depannya mengernyit jijik. Sorot keemasan dalam matanya diarahkan pada si pria rambut merah yang sedang membaca koran.

Seita –Akashi Seita, memakan puding dalam karton dengan tempo cepat.

Sementara Akashi hanya menyeringai. "Kau bisa katakan itu sekarang. 10 tahun lalu kau selalu menatap ku dengan mata berbinar ingin tahu."

"Hei!" Si anak menyanggah cepat dengan dahi mengernyit, "aku juga tidak bermaksud seperti itu!" katanya membela diri.

Sebentar, pemuda pirang itu berhenti makan dan menghela nafas, "Hanya saja, aneh, kau tahu?"

"..." Akashi menatap lurus putra angkatnya. Diam tanpa ekspresi menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Seita padanya.

"Tapi... jujur, aku tidak bisa berhenti mengagumi kalian berdua. Jadi itu tak masalah." Kalimat berikutnya lalu mengundang sepi.

Seita menunduk sambil sesekali melirik ke Akashi yang mengerenyit dahi dan menatap ke arahnya. Waktu berlalu, sampai seperkian menit kemudian, Akashi tersenyum tipis dan melipat korannya. "Seita. Kau putraku," ujarnya.

Si pirang langsung mengangkat wajahnya dengan ekspresi aneh, "Apa-apaan itu? Ayah aneh."

Bersikap tak acuh pada protesan Seita, Akashi berdiri lalu memakai jas-nya yang tadi disampirkan di punggung kursi.

"Hari ini aku mau ke makam Ryouta. Kau mau ikut atau tidak?" tanyanya.

Pemuda itu langsung mengernyit dengan bibir menekuk. "Hari ini?" jawabnya setengah berteriak. Kemudian dilanjut oleh protes, "besok saja! Aku mau ikut. Kalau hari ini aku ada latihan basket dan kalau aku tidak ada mahluk-mahluk itu pas-"

Yang kemudian dipotong oleh si Ayah.

"Ikut atau tidak."

"Huh –"

Merasa kalah dan tidak mau berdebat lebih panjang. Mengingat ayah angkatnya ini sudah mulai memerintah, Seita mengangguk lemah dan ikut berdiri. "Baiklah. Menjenguk papa lebih penting. Mengurusi mereka bisa nanti," jawabnya sembari memakai jaket merah favoritnya.

"Hn."

=The End=

A/n:

Just gak bisa move on dari pairing ini. So, bear with it guys :3 jangan bosen melihat pen-name ane sebagai kontributor AkaKise 'kay?

Btw, ada yang bingung? Biar kujelaskan.

Jadi begini, AkaKise pacaran pas tahun terakhir kuliah. Tapi kemudian selesai karena Kise nggak mau menghancurkan masa depan Akashi. Setelahnya Kise menikah dengan seorang perempuan dan punya anak Seita. Sedangkan Akashi bertahan sama perasaannya. Kemudian, Kise-nya meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat. Dan dua bulan setelah Kise meninggal, Seita jadi anak angkatnya Akashi karena Seita kenal baik sama Akashi dan suka dibawa ikut ketemuan sama Kise. Bertahun kemudian Seita tahu kalau ayah dan papa-nya punya hubungan lebih dari teman.

Kurang lebih begitu :p

Thanks for read it! How about review? ;)


End file.
